


The Angry Human and his Vampire Boyfriend

by clasesolangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasesolangelo/pseuds/clasesolangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when our angry human finds his vampire boyfriend sucking blood from someone else's neck? THERE IS SOME STEAMY STEAM IN HERE IT IS MATURE</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angry Human and his Vampire Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, this has sexual content.

“Y-you…you bit me again.” Nico whispered, gripping his neck that was bleeding. “You said you wouldn’t bite me again.”  
“Unless you wanted it.” Will said while wiping Nico’s neck blood off of his mouth, but a small drop trickled down to his chin.  
“I didn’t tell you I wanted it!” Nico exclaimed as he backed away from the gorgeous blonde who smiled.  
“You did.” Nico was about to protest but a tan finger, tanner than it should be, stopped him. “You did when you met me here. A vampire only ever bites a human once unless the vampire, me, has a special affiliation with said human, you. If you get bitten twice by me then you’re special to me and I’m special to you. So you did agree.”   
“S-so. When you bit me again just now, that was because, what, you’re claiming me?” Will burst out in laughter.   
“No I’m…well I guess you could call it vampire claiming, but claiming is more of a wolf thing. Vampires are immortal so it’s very unusual for us to pick human partners, but I fell for you anyway.” Will smiled as he took Nico’s chin and tilted his face upwards. “And I don’t regret it.” Will bent forward and pressed a kiss on Nico’s lips.  
Nico could taste some of his own blood on Will’s soft lips.

Fast forward a few months and Nico is fuming. He’s fuming at a fair behind some fair tent. He’s fuming behind some fair tent looking at his boyfriend, may-turn-ex-boyfriend-if-he-doesn’t-stop. He’s fuming behind some fair tent watching as his boyfriend’s hands roam over some exotic boy’s arms. He fumes as Will runs his hands over the boy’s tan arms.  
Those hands should be roaming over Nico’s body like they were two days ago.  
The roaming Nico could live with (for now), but then Will bent in and Nico thought he was going to kiss him on the cheek, but he did something worse.  
Will bit down on his neck.  
Nico’s eyes widened and his body went stiff. It had to be an illusion or something, there’s no way in hell Will would ever bite someone other than Nico. Vampires, when they choose a human mate, generally only drink from their chosen human mate and no one else. That’s not to say that they can’t bite someone else, but that doesn’t matter to Nico. It still hurt like hell to see it.   
Will came back up from the boy’s neck with a stupid grin plastered on his face and a blood luster in his eyes. The blood luster in his eyes that was meant for Nico’s eyes and Nico’s eyes alone.  
Nico was furious at his boyfriend. It doesn’t matter what came out of his mouth during their fight earlier tonight, nothing warranted him biting someone else.  
“Ass.” Nico spat before turning sharply on his heel and walking out of the fair grounds. Will drove him but Nico knew these streets like the back of his hand so he walked the two miles home without Will. Will, who was not at Nico’s apartment when Nico got back.  
Nico sat on the floor in his room and cried. He knew he wasn’t very good boyfriend material, that he was closed off and tended to snap at everyone, and he shouldn’t have snapped at Will that night but that didn’t mean that Will had to go and bite someone else!   
Will was probably sick and tired of Nico at that point. That’s probably why he bit someone else. It didn’t help that the exotic boy was tan, muscular and tall and, well, exotic. Nico was human so he would die sometime in the future, but Will wasn’t.  
He would live forever.  
That meant that he probably didn’t want to get too involved with anyone except a vampire. Did he have another vampire lover somewhere else? Another human lover? A wolf lover? Any other lover period end? Nico didn’t know, but now he had a reason to suspect that he did. There was no reason not to if Nico would die anyway.   
Nico was just a plaything for Will to amuse himself with for a while but Will didn’t actually love Nico, he never did and never would. All that bullshit Will came up with two years ago was just a rouse to get Nico to sleep with him for a while and now that he was bored he wanted something else to play with.  
Nico felt the first rippling sob roll through him like a waterfall. The second one hit, and a third one and fourth one until he was curled on his side sobbing uncontrollably, tears scorching down his cheekbones. 

He was sore from sleeping curled on the floor all night and his eyes were puffy and he felt bad, but he had things to do. So he got off the floor, brushed himself off and went on with his day. He went to work for the whole two hours they scheduled him for, which he was not happy about in the least, went to two classes, and went back home to study for a test coming up.  
He didn’t get a text from Will that night, and he was glad, but hollowness consumed him.

A few days later there was a message from Will waiting for Nico when he woke up.  
Surprise date night! Staying in this time, I’m bringing a bad movie. Be there at five tonight!  
Nico growled and resisted the urge to fling his phone across the room. He got up and paced. Why should Will get to call a surprise date after not talking to him for almost a week? Where does this guy get off? Nico wouldn’t stand for it.  
He was plotting.

By the time four rolled around Nico was ready to vomit. All day he’d eaten nothing but garlic. Garlic bread for breakfast and pasta loaded with garlic for lunch and a small bit of that same pasta for a quick last minute snack.  
Nico was sick to his stomach, so if this doesn’t work Nico would just throw up on him.  
Nico played with the false lip ring made of sterling silver that he kept in his pocket. Sometimes Piper’s collection frightened him just a bit. There were sterling silver bracelets on his wrists and a necklace around his neck.   
There was a knock on the door and it opened. “Nico?” Nico made a noise and Will walked back to where Nico was. “Been a while.” He could hear the smirk in Will’s voice.  
He shrugged.  
“Guess what I rented.” Will sang from the doorway into the kitchen, Nico’s back to him. “I got a lot of Marvel because you need to catch up with Tony and Steve. I also got popcorn because you have sucky popcorn, so let’s get this show on the road.” Nico didn’t respond. “Nico?”   
Nico heard Will’s footsteps to the left so he knew which way to spray. Nico took the spray hose on the sink and sprayed a barrier between him and Will.  
Running water? Check.  
“Nico!” Will backtracked. “You’re getting the floor wet. What are you even doing?”  
“Vampires can’t cross running water, right?” Nico asked in a dumb tone, as if he didn’t know. Will gave him a look and crossed his arms.  
“No, we can’t.” Will got an expectant look on his face but Nico kept running it. He knew it was getting the floor wet and he knew that it was wasting his water but whatever it takes to get the point across.  
Apparently Will just got fed up with it as he slapped the hose out of Nico’s hands and it clattered down.  
“Just checking.” Nico shrugged nonchalantly as he put the hose back where it belonged. Will hadn’t uncrossed his arms yet.  
“What was that?”  
“What was what?” Nico played dumb. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Will huffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Well come on, we have movies to watch. Have you eaten yet? I doubt you have.” Will grabbed Nico’s wrist but let it go immediately and cradled his hand to his sculpted, yet shirt-covered chest. He looked at his hand which now sported an angry red burn across the palm. He glared up at Nico, who held up his wrist, making his sleeve fall and revealing the bracelet.  
“Present from Piper.” Will rolled his eyes.  
“Fine.” He grabbed the other wrist but was burned again. Nico held up the other wrist.  
“Matching set.” He said and walked past Will and to the couch and sat down on it. Will walked in with a nasty glare on his angelic face but slid the movies in and sat next to Nico on the couch, close but not too close.   
A while into the movie and Nico felt a familiar shift in the couch, a shift signaling Will getting closer to him. Then he felt the hand slide up his arm and to his neck.   
Then he heard a loud scream of pain.  
“What the hell Nico?!” Will screamed as he held his hand.  
“I said Piper gave me a matching set. That included the necklace.” Nico shrugged as he continued to watch the movie.  
“And you had to wear them tonight?”  
“It would be rude to Piper if I didn’t.” Will growled and got up to pace around the couch. Nico took the opportunity to slip on the fake lip ring because he knew Will so well that he knew his next move.  
Sure enough Will’s face appeared in front of his own and he felt lips on his, but not for long. A hissing sound came from Will’s lips as he pulled back and held them, muttering a word that sounded like ‘shit’ the whole time.   
“The fuck! Silver and garlic? What the hell Nico?”  
“There was garlic.” Nico shrugged and there was a knock at the door.  
“Who is that?”  
“Probably the pizza guy.” Will seemed to simmer down.  
“You ordered a pizza.” He deadpanned and Nico nodded as he opened the door to the pizza guy.  
“One large-.”  
“I know.” Nico paid and generously tipped as he took the pizza and closed the door. He walked back into the couch where Will was calmed down a little and sitting down.  
“I’m glad you’re actually eating today.” Nico held back the smirk. “So what’s on the-SHIT!” Will jumped off the couch and hissed at the box containing a large pizza with extra garlic. Nico had them put as much on it as they could and even slice some up and put it on there for garnish.  
“You don’t like garlic?” Nico cocked his head to the side like an idiot girl would. Will glared.  
“Nico you know vampires can’t have garlic.”  
“Really? I didn’t remember that.” He shrugged. “Oh well.” He walked around the couch to the kitchen to get a plate and swallow the vomit in his mouth. The smell coming from that box was making him sick all over again. As he reached for a plate he was grabbed from behind and shoved against the counter, his hands behind his back and his chin held in a death strong grip, face tilted up.  
“You did so remember it.” Will’s voice was low and angry. “What the fuck is with you tonight? You haven’t spoken to me in almost a week, you-.”  
“If I may point out you haven’t exactly been a Chatty Cathy yourself.” Nico’s eyes narrowed.  
“Not the point. You don’t talk to me and then I come here to find what? You spraying water past me so I can’t get to you, I get burned four times, four times, because you have on silver and now you’re obsessing over garlic? What the hell is with that?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You do so.” Will growled in his face then let him go, stepping back. “There’s something wrong that you’re not telling me and I don’t know why.” Will reached for Nico’s belt buckle, only to get burned again and to glare at Nico again. “And don’t say it’s from Piper either, because last I checked a bracelet and necklace set doesn’t come with a belt buckle.”  
“She didn’t give this to me. This was a gift from Percy.” The mention of Percy’s, Nico’s old crush, name only made Will’s bright blue eyes narrow into slits.   
“It was from Percy and you still wear it? What are you pining after the straight guy again?” Nico winced a little at that and Will’s face softened, but the glare still remained. “What is going on with you? You also left me at the fair and I worried about you until I called Hazel.” Nico narrowed his eyes.  
“I thought I would get in your way. Tell me Will, were you planning on breaking up with me before you went to your new plaything, the tan boy you bit on the neck? Or were you just going to leave without a word? For a while I thought you left without a word but then you finally texted me.”   
“I got a little hungry.” Will shoved it off.  
“I do too, but you don’t see me going around biting strange boy’s necks. And did you really have to rub his arms? I mean really.”  
“It was the only way he’d let me close enough to bite him.”  
“Tell me, when you knew I left did you wait or did you just fuck him right there in the parking lot? Did you bite him a second time as you were fucking him or after?” Nico yelled at Will and Will shoved Nico against the counter again.  
“You don’t seem to mind at all when I bite you while fucking you senseless. In fact I think once or twice you’ve begged me for it.”  
“He probably did too, and I’ll bet you granted his request. If you were hungry why didn’t you ask me?”  
“I couldn’t find you since you walked away from me.”  
“So that gives you the right to just go play hook-up with some guy?”  
“Nico we didn’t hook up. We did not have sex, I just took some blood from his neck!”  
“You might as well have done everything else to him.” Nico muttered.  
“What, so you want me to go find him and have sex with him? Is that what you’re saying?”  
“What happened to that bullshit you fed me two years ago, after you bit me twice, about how you wouldn’t need to bite anyone else as long as I lived and loved you? Do you just sputter off any bullshit that comes into your mind?”  
“That’s not bullshit! I can give you a book about it! I didn’t give you any bullshit I gave you the truth.” Nico scoffed.  
“Yeah right! So why did you go off and bite that guy, huh?”  
“I did it so you would know how I felt after you yelled and walked away from me!” Nico stopped which confused Will.  
“So you felt hollow and empty too? You felt the worst kind of betrayed?” Tears formed in Nico’s vision as he opened up those thoughts. “You knew that the person that you were so hopelessly in love with was only playing you from the start.” Will’s jaw went slack. “You knew that the person you loved was only messing with you for blood and sex, and that they never really cared for you at all and never thought about you as they fooled around with all sorts of humans, wolves and vampires around the United States, is that how you felt?  
“You felt like the life you’ve been living for two years is worthless and a lie? You felt that it wasn’t going to get any better, that this is what your life is doomed to endure for the rest of its span and you would never be happy without him? That you might as well end it now if you’re only going to endure this kind of pain?” Nico was screaming while tears rolled down his face while Will could only stand there in shock with his mouth partially open.  
There was silence in the kitchen for a while. Nico couldn’t speak anymore and Will couldn’t find words inside himself to voice. Every second that ticked by Nico could feel his chest getting heavier and heavier, but his insides felt hollower and hollower.  
“Nico…” Will breathed, swallowed, and breathed again. “I never used you. I never lied to you about my feelings. I would never use you for just blood and sex, even though your blood is divine and sex with you is amazing. I do care about you, I care about you so much, and I’ve never cheated on you. For the past few years, from the day I met you, I was yours completely, and you were going to be mine and now you are. Nico I love you, I would never-.”  
“Then why did you bite him?” Nico screamed through his tears. “Why did you bite him?” He whispered desperately.   
“I didn’t know it meant so much to you, I thought it-.”  
“Why wouldn’t it matter to me! I know your culture, the way vampires live their life and to them a bite is more than a kiss! Have you not picked up on the fact that your life is mine now?!” Will looked shocked.  
“I…I didn’t know you knew so much or that you adopted the life of my people so much. I only bit him to make you angry, I didn’t know it meant so much to you.”  
“Yeah, well it does.” Nico sniffled.   
“I’m sorry. If I’d known I wouldn’t have bitten him. I just wanted to make you mad, I never meant for you to feel like this I swear.”  
“That doesn’t change that you bit him. You know what a bite means in your culture.”  
“But I didn’t think you would know that much about it and I thought that a kiss or anything more would be too much and would ruin it.” Nico still slouched before Will groaned. “You know what?” Will brought his hand up and ripped Nico’s necklace off and it fell to the floor. He yanked the bracelets off, the fake lip ring off and also the whole belt. “Ah fuck it.” Will ripped Nico’s shirt off of him too and drug his hands up his chest.  
“This is mine, got it?” Will said as his hands rested on Nico’s bare sides. “This is mine and I belong to this alone, nothing else will get in the way of that.”   
“That blood luster after you drink, that look is supposed to be saved for me, but you gave it to someone else.” Will ran his hands up Nico’s bare torso until he got to his head and neck.  
“That blood luster is only after I drink blood, but there’s another look that’s still just yours, and that’s the look after drinking blood during sex, and you’re one of the only ones that will ever see it.” Will rushed forward and kissed Nico. Nico felt bad given that he still had a lot of garlic on his breath so he pulled back.  
“You can’t, there’s garlic on my breath and it’s not going away until tomorrow.” Nico shuddered as Will got a sly look on his face.  
“Well there’s no garlic down here.” Will kissed Nico’s neck and for a moment Nico thought Will would bite him and send him to paradise, but he didn’t. “Or here.” Will kissed Nico’s chest. “Don’t smell any here.” He kissed Nico’s abs. “And I know there’s not going to be any down here.” Will kissed the waist of Nico’s jeans. “I wonder if there’s any inside.” Will hummed as he unzipped the black jeans, keeping eye contact with Nico the whole time.  
“W-Will.” Nico stuttered when Will licked the head. Will gave a few sucks, still never breaking eye contact.  
“There’s no garlic down here, but there’s something that tastes even better.” Will started bobbing his head and looking up at Nico and Nico couldn’t find it in himself to look away from Will. As Will kept going, Nico started panting and let a small moan slip from his lips. Will kept going until Nico was rock hard.  
“See? No garlic down there.” Will said as he came back up. “Now then I believe we have something to do and it starts with you dropping your pants completely.”   
From then Nico and Will were all over each other, ending on the couch. Will had Nico positioned so that the smaller boy was under him facing him, similar to missionary. They’d done this pose before, it was the easiest to bite from. Nico spread his legs for his lover and soon they were moving as one.  
“You have to tell me when to bite you.” Will breathed in Nico’s ear. “And you have to tell me to bite you.” Nico grunted at a particularly deep thrust, one that hit his prostate. He nodded as though it was the only thing he could do at the time.  
“I won’t last much longer. Bite me now Will.” Nico whined. Will smirked and snaked his arm behind Nico and brought him closer.  
“As you wish.” Will kept thrusting as he bit into Nico’s skin and sucked. Just as Will bit, Nico started to orgasm. When Will bit, that orgasm became more powerful than ever. Most bites from a vampire feel amazing on their own, but when you add them to sex…  
Will finished right after Nico did and the two of them laid on the couch on top of one another covered in a sheen of sweat.  
“I love you Nico, and I’ll never bite someone to get back at you.” Will said with a certain dark luster in his eyes, a luster different than the one from the fair. This one was Nico’s.  
“Make sure you don’t.” Nico said as he curled up to Will.


End file.
